Twilight Sparkle
Twilight "Sparkle" Mengele is a character from PONY.MOV. She is a dumb unicorn pony and friend of Spike. She is also a scientist who is huge fan of dark magic. Biography APPLE.MOV Twilight first appeared, watching Applejack eat a lot of apples. She tells Applejack that she can't eat all of the apples. After watching her for a while, Twilight, along with her friends, started to support Applejack in eating the apples. DRESS.MOV Later, Twilight and Spike discovered that Discord returned to Ponyville and was destroying everything. She told Spike that they had to gather up 6 ponies to locate the Elements of Harmony. She went around and asked everypony to help but none of them were interested. When she asked Rarity to help, Twilight discovered that she was keeping a sweatshop of Mexican Immigrants and forcing them to make dresses. MAGIC.MOV After Rainbow Dash was killed by Fluttershy, she first tried to bring her back to life by using dark magic. Unfortunatley, it accidently summoned a demon (named Wolflor) to help Discord destroy Ponyville. Next, she tried to replace her with a robot called the R-Dash 5000, but then it started destroying Ponyville as well. Finally, she and Spike took the dead Rainbow Dash to her lab and used her favorite kind of magic (similar to the movie, Frankenstein). Of course, that did'nt do well, so she told Spike to go burry her again while she thought about writing a letter to the Princess. Twilight: "Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow." PARTY.MOV She and Spike tried to help Pinkie-Pie with her party addiction by holding an intervention. But because of Applejack being in a comma, Rarity being held hostage by her slaves, Fluttershy being locked in the mental hospital, and Rainbow Dash being killed, it only consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon. Pinkie just threw up on Spike, told Twilight that she has a horse's face (she was shown with an acctual horse's mouth), and told everyone that her only friend was her vodka and started to drink it until she passed out. Opposites * In MLP: FiM, she is smart, but in PONY.MOV, she is dumb and stupid. *In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by Tara Stong, but in PONY.MOV, she is voiced by Kira Buckland. *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists stars, but in PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of a symbol of dark magic. *In MLP: FiM, she is nice, but in PONY.MOV, she can use foul words. *In MLP: FiM, she knowns how to write a good letter to the Princess, but in PONY.MOV, she does'nt have any ideas. *In MLP: FiM, she does normal magic, but in PONY.MOV, she is into dark magic. *In MLP: FiM, she is a scorcerer, but in PONY.MOV, she is also a mad scientist. Trivia *She is the only main character who is a girl and is voiced by a girl (which is the only thing similar of her from both MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV). *Twilight's last name is a reference to the Nazi officer and physician, Joseph Mengele. *Her acctual voice (Tara Strong) can be heard at the end of her episode, while she was trying to write a letter to the Princess. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Pride". Gallery Tws.png|Twilight Sparkle and Spike Twsheaddoor.png|Twilight and Rarity Twsbutt.png|Twilight Sparkle Twsfs.png|Twilight and Fluttershy Magic rezerection speel.PNG|Twilight and dark magic Movies lie.PNG|Twilight and Spike with Rainbow Dash's corpse Nutin.PNG|Twilight thinking No.PNG|link=Twilight and Pinkie Pie Amazing.PNG|Twilight at Pinkie Pie's Intervention Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV